


the erotic awakening of M - part 1

by Pyrodarknessanny



Series: Pissant Federation [10]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrodarknessanny/pseuds/Pyrodarknessanny
Summary: tensions rise between the crew when the ships AI comes online suddenly, Moofy's sensual side starts to awaken as they make a short stop over on a black market planet.danger lurks around every corner.
Series: Pissant Federation [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588363
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. error message of doom

**Author's Note:**

> this one has taken so long to get out im sorry.  
> and this is only the first half it!
> 
> the conclusion to this misadventure will be out soon.   
> some fun stuff is about the happen.

Chapter one : error message of doom

\---

~~~~

Taking in a deep breath Adzuki arose from her bedding to walk off the vivid images of her troubling dreams. as much as her companion wanted to comfort her on this it was something she felt she had to face alone. throwing on her jacket she reached for the door.   
  
Garbo: my tallest?   
Adzuki: I’ll be back. wait for me ok? 

  
he nodded pulling the covers up as he watched her leave the quite dark room. 

Their conversation had been so awkward that it saddened him to feel so useless at a time when he could see she needed him most but he had only managed to put his foot in it. 

was she mad at him? no that wasn’t quite right why would she ask him to stay if that were the case. 

Garbo hoped that she would not be long.

as inviting as her personal chambers were , they were quite lonely and unforgiving when on one’s own.

~~ 

Catching Kor tinkering around with something small and fiddly on her desk Adzuki watched from the door frame as the tiny scientist went about her tasks, the little goblin was always so busy.

Adzuki found it fascinating and could watch for hours amazed by how industrious the newest member of the party could be.

Kor stopped working standing up straight as she addressed the tallest who she had just noticed watching her work.   
  
Kor: my tallest! What honour do I owe such a LATE visit?

  
the sarcasm in Kors voice was strong Adzuki found it amusing .it was clear that the shorter irken wanted to tell her to fuck off entirely but at the same time insisted in showing the tallest the proper respect.   
  


Adzuki: if you’re not too busy Kor I’d like you to take a look at my Pak now and start repairs if possible.   
  
Kor’s Sir unit eye flashed brightly as the request processed with her.

The Tallest had asked her to do so many horrible flesh related things she was beginning to wonder when the real work would start.

Pak maintenance was, in the tiny cyborg’s opinion a far more worthy task than all that gross and squishy medical stuff.   
  
Adzuki took a seat as Kor cleared off her workspace all the tiny parts that cluttered the table looked like they had once been part of a finely tuned machine perhaps a clock of some sort the ruby eyed alate had no idea what on irk it was that Kor had been getting into or even where these parts came from surly, they weren’t part of the ship. 

Before she could ask about the parts Kor had started on her assessment of the damages removing the scuffed outer casing of Adzuki’s Pak the little goblin made a displeased gasp seeing the extent of the physical damages up close finally.

Kor had suspected it to be in a state of neglect but nothing this extreme.   
  
Kor: HOW! ….. are you still standing my tallest?   
  
Adzuki had been dreading this and Kors immediate reaction told her that it was just as bad as she suspected.

Whilst reinforced with high tech materials the Pak was never designed to withstand any sort of direct damage.

Heat from the plasma blast she had taken during the battle of Foodmartia had fried several components on the Paks motherboard.   
  
Kor poked around the charred chip sets with a fine pointed specialised tool the soldering had completely evaporated in places.

Other parts were melted to the board, a tiny red led blinked weakly indicating a problem. 

Kor let out a heavy sigh she had never seen this extent of damage before.

Fixing it would require a lot of time and resources it begged the question how on irk did something like that happen to the Tallest!

surly the Tallest would be well guarded in the event of an attack this did not add up.

Kor: the damage to your pak is extensive my Tallest HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!  
Adzuki: it’s a bit of a long story Kor … is there anything you can do?   
Kor: is there ANYTHING I can do? MY TALLEST!! KOR WILL HAVE THIS FIXED!! In no time … however Kor will need some parts Kor does not have to repair the damages.   
Adzuki: you need parts? Make a list and I’ll see that we pick them up on our next stop.   
Kor: tell Kor how this damage occurred!   
Adzuki: … assassination attempt?

  
the cyborg irken thought for a moment that response seamed to check out with her. Being the leader of such a strongly disliked race would certainly make one a prime target for such a thing.

Next Kor connected Adzuki’s pack to a diagnostics computer program via external cable. 

Even connecting the cable was a challenge as the docking port had also been damaged but with a little bit of wiggling it was able to connect. 

Kor growled as the screen took an unusually long time to load any data. She was just about to close the program and re-open it when the computer whizzed and buzzed as it struggled to process the input for Adzukiss pak .

with a loud and ominously deep toned bleep the screen finally showed something.   
a large blue screen error message that displayed in big irken lettering “failed to find firmware”.

  
Kor started typing out command prompts but the processes would always circle back to the same error message the ruby eyed Tallet’s was caught in a boot loop. Kor frowned this was not a good sign and she was starting to get frustrated.

Eventually after trying numerous prompts Kor was able to access something on the Tallest pak that was still functional. A set of Bios that kept the life support systems ticking over and vitals tracker everything else on the Pak had been wiped out.   
  
Kor: My tallest.   
Adzuki: it can’t be that bad can it Kor?  
kor: HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!?!   
Adzuki: you’re being dramatic.  
Kor: KOR DOSE NO SUCH THING!! I have seen Irkens in a vegetative state with far less damage to their paks than this …. What happened to your O.S. Your firmware ? ITS ALL MISSING!   
  
Kor pointed to the blue screen of death error message that came up every time she hit enter on a new command prompt.

Seeing it on screen made the ruby eyed alate wince, could she really be that close to death? but she felt so invigorated and full of energy.

Kors reaction confirmed it , those assholes really did think they could just delete her and she would drop dead, just like that. 

Adzuki muttered under her breath realising the weight of the matter “those motherfuckers”.

Kor’s antenna pricked up hearing it she had more questions now than ever and the growing suspicion that Adzuki was in fact NOT the tallest after all.   
  
Kor: just who are you ?   
Adzuki: I’m still the tallest Kor   
Kor: than why is your pak so badly damaged? in this state the empire won’t even recognize you as Irken!   
Adzuki: I already said it was an attempt on my life Kor, there is a lot at stake here. You know that.

Kor: an attempt on your life ? why!  
Adzuki: not everyone could agree on the types of policies I was pushing for. People do not like change Kor, I was too loud so they tried to silence me.  
Kor: Kor will accept this explanation HOWEVER! Kor is still not convinced! How does my tallest explain their extraneous anatomy? Kor knows those organs are not part of the normal Irken body plan!  
Adzuki: well just how many Tallest’s medical records have you seen Kor? Our bodies are just built differently that’s all! what did you think the Tallests primary duties were before the industrialisation of our race? 

  
the little gremlin leered she could not fault Adzukis argument, biological propagation was disgusting and horrendously inefficient but without technology that was the only way to increase a races population Kor knew that much. 

Kor’s Sir unit eye flickered from red to turquoise as she considered the answers that Adzuki had given her in response to the impromptu interrogation.

the taller Irken hadn’t exactly told Kor any lies but the damaged pak was still highly alarming to her furthermore Adzuki was so nonchalant about the implications of such damage. 

This Tallest was certainly of an unusual persuasion.

Taking the opportunity to distract her Adzuki directed the conversation back on the matter at hand hoping it would refocus the little cyber gremlin and get her to drop the line of intense questioning.  
  
Adzuki: so you’re saying that nothing is in working order ? it’s all destroyed ?   
Kor: only the MOST BASIC of life support functions are operational my Tallest!  
your pak is nothing more than an extended battery I am afraid.

Adzuki: life support functions ?   
Kor: yes my tallest!   
  
keying in a command prompt Kor was able to get the screen to load the vitals tracking application on Adzukis pak.

opening the application showed a basic almost MS DOS looking interface with a large window for an ongoing line graph that kept track of several values. 

Heart rate , oxygen level, adrenaline levels as well as a few other values that indicated over all life force. The graph showed some heavy dips and spikes as well as nearing a point of flat lining twice. 

Adzuki studied the graphs making note of the spikes and falls from what she could make out the graph showed back as far as the battle of Foodmartia.

There was a cluster of spikes and falls that must have been around the time she took the plasma shots. 

Then the graph evened out for a bit before showing a large spike shortly followed by a dramatic drop in all the values, that must have been the incident in the closet she thought. 

The values evened out again before showing another steep drop Adzuki pinned that to the second time she had passed out. 

Following the lines up until the present moment she could see the most recent cluster of activity a spike and steep drop right around what would have been her nightmare.

Seeing the events charted out like that made her think if there was something to it. were these changes caused because her pak was so damaged ? or were they the result of something else.   
  
Kor had noticed how intently Adzuki was studying the data on screen, looking over the graphs herself Kor nodded she had no idea that at least one of those clusters was indicative of coitus they all looked the same to her “combat” she thought.   
  
Kor : something wrong my Tallest?  
Adzuki: huh? …. Oh nothing! Kor I just find it fascinating that this still works, it’s all over the place too .. I guess I really haven’t had time to stop since this whole predicament started. 

Kor: you fight diligently my Tallest!  
Adzuki: thanks … ok disconnect me! We will see about getting those parts you need to get this shit running right again.  
Kor: Kor will do what Kor can my Tallest . but Kor has concerns   
Adzuki: hmm?  
Kor: there is not much Kor will be able to do without your firmware my Tallest. Your pak may never regain its full optimization.   
Adzuki: that’s ok Kor. I know you will work hard and do the best job you can.   
  
with a salute the little gremlin shut down the diagnostic protocols and unplugged the external cable from Azukis pak due to the bent connection dock it took a fair amount of wiggling to disconnect the cable.

With the outer casing reinstalled Adzuki thanked her strange little subordinate and made her way back to her private chambers where Garbo would be waiting her return.


	2. it might not be the right time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adzuki and Garbo fumble their way through a different kind of intimacy.  
> it's a strange landscape for our ruby eyed Alate one she's not entirely ready to confront.
> 
> Moofy get her first taste of desire.

Chapter 2 it might not be the right time.  
\----  
~*~*~*   
Having her fears confirmed by Kor’s diagnostics caused a deepening sense of unease in the ruby eyed alates squedilispooch.  
Adzuki had never been good with problems that couldn’t be resolved immediately and now she knew it was a problem still she would have to find a way to tuck it back down into her pockets where she could pretend it wasn’t there, At least until they were able to do something ait.  
Adzuki needed to keep her thoughts focused on what lay ahead for the group, she was still the captain after all. They were depending on her to keep them all safe. 

it had all been too much to take in : her exile and the events that lead up to it , the battle on Foodmartia and now that Kor had confirmed it the extent of the damage she had endured.   
It pushed her even further over the edge.  
she sighed perhaps now that things were quite maybe she could get some sense of release for this stress, her little pocket rocket was waiting for her back in the comforts of her own bed after all. 

As Adzuki re-entered her chambers she was pleased to see that Garbo had waited for her to return.   
Sitting alert on her bed his antenna twitched as he watched her close the door gently behind her the soft dim lighting of the room highlighting her elegant form as she cast off her garments in preparation to join him.  
Garbo had been completely enchanted by her bare elegance even the scars that covered her skin were a work of art.   
the casual approach she took with him was something that he cherished dearly as well , knowing that she trusted him in her most vulnerable state made his heart to flutter.   
Climbing beneath her sheets Adzuki smiled as she picked up on the electrified charge that filled the air. He was too polite to say it aloud but the sent coming off his body was screaming for her tender embrace.  
She cooed softly as she nuzzled up to him teasingly. 

Adzuki: you know … you CAN make the first move. 

the sweet inviting sound of her voice sent a shiver down his spine, feeling the warmth of her body next to him the temptation was near unbearable still he tried his hardest to resist that primal urge that coursed through his veins and oh how it was hard!

Garbo: m-my Tallest!   
Adzuki: Please when it comes to this, we are equals Garbanzo, you need not be so formal with me.   
besides, I can already smell your desires, … … .. just ask for it. 

¬the shorter irken fidgeted as he considered her invitation, she was so willing to give herself over to him.   
still he felt it would not be right though, not at this moment at least not so soon after she had been distressed like that what if giving in to those urges somehow made things worse? He couldn’t take advantage of her like that!   
Adzuki had asked him to be this close to comfort her, not to serve his own desires but his raging hard-on thought otherwise, and it demanded not to be ignored. 

Garbo: There is nothing I would love more right now than to rail you hard into these sheets my Tallest, the very thought of you chirping my name makes me throb! I just don’t think it would be in either of our best interests to give in to those urges just now.  
Adzuki: you’re worried about Triggering it …. Aren’t you?   
Garbo: I’m just concerned that doing so might have a negative impact while well .. “you know what” … has been bought back up to the surface my tallest.   
Adzuki: I think I’d be ok… but I won’t make you do anything you’re not comfortable with, honestly, I’m just glad to have your company. 

hearing her say that made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. This sort of intimacy was what he craved from her even more than the primal need for sex. Just to know that she valued him that much moved him in ways he never knew possible.  
Letting out a deep breathy sigh he wondered if she felt it too, that sense of deeper connection.   
Adzuki curled her body up underneath the sheets yawning as she got into a more comfortable position.   
Admiring the self-control that he showed when the opportunity was right there. getting pounded would have been nice sure but she found herself just as content to relax with him by her side.   
Adzuki: That’s one thing I love about you Garbanzo…. You’ve got infinitely more patients than I have.

she spoke softly with a tenderness to her voice that was almost angelic that side of her was so rare to see he knew she reserved this softness just for him and it made him melt like butter when his goddess blessed him in such away.   
The innocence of their tender moment was interrupted however as his body reminded him that they were still in fact beings of flesh, with very strong needs of the flesh.   
His erection refused to go way on its own, had it always been that hard? it was getting rather uncomfortable and pretending it was not there clearly hand not worked.   
Adzuki could sense his restlessness the whole time his pheromones had been strong keeping them both distracted but he had his mind set on abstinence this time, silly she thought that he’d rather torment himself like that because he was afraid he might hurt her somehow.   
Adzuki: are you going to take care of that .. or do you want a hand?   
Her playful tease breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had fallen startling him.   
she had a point his swollen purple appendage couldn’t wait any longer still somehow even the idea of beating off in her presence was still embarrassing to him, it needed to be dealt with privately. 

Garbo: erm .. yes .. of course! I uhm think perhaps a hot shower will help alleviate … please excuse me my tallest! 

Adzuki: yeah ok … do not be gone too long or I’ll start to miss you hot stuff~   
She had chirped that last line in the most lustful wanting tone she could muster on purpose teasing him to see if she could push him over the edge that he had been teetering on with her sultry notes hitting him hard.   
he needed to release this tension and now to dissolve these impure thoughts.   
~~~  
Quickly zipping himself into his utility suit Garbo hastily made his way to the shower unit.  
He just as quickly disrobed and stepped into the multi fauceted shower cubicle.  
"Shower activate, medium temperature." He said as he absent mindedly began stroking himself , "SHOWER ENGAGED!" shouted the ships computer as it blasted his body with streams of warm water.  
As he closed his eyes and thought of Adzuki, her supple limber body laid out on satin sheets, beckoning him into her embrace. He stroked his aedeagus with the same firmness and voraciousness she would use, exerting her dominance subtly while presenting herself to him.   
his breath heavy as he worked through his pent up sexual energy.  
At the same time Moofy had entered the shower area, she usually reserved this time for herself to enjoy a luxurious bath. On noticing that the facility was already occupied she was about to turn and leave, not wanting to interrupt what was probably the little worker's only time to relax and be clean.   
But then she realised- her amethyst eyes widening- he was...stroking himself? A strange appendage emerged from his groin and he was gripping it firmly to cause himself pleasure! "How disgusting!" Moofy thought.  
And yet...she had never seen Garbo outside of his workman's uniform. He was surprisingly muscular despite his small frame.  
She watched as rivulets of water caressed his shoulders and moved down his pectorals to his abdominals and to his groin.   
His sturdy thighs flexed as he pleasured himself, he turned towards the wall and Moofy felt flushed as she saw small but powerful shoulders and a rippling muscular back, he flexed his firm buttocks while thrusting forward and making little moans of pleasure.   
As the steam from the shower filled the room the amethyst eyed alate’s ornate antenna picked up the musky sent of his lust for his tallest. She had detected this sent before but never this strong being so close was titillating.   
It made the amethyst eyed alate feel very warm, the heat rising between her thighs was a new and curious sensation she had never felt before.   
Moofy had never seen a male Irken naked in her life and certainly never one doing...this.  
As she watched him masturbate, fixated on his aedeagus she salivated her mind starting to wander.  
What if she were to enter the shower with the little worker and demand he please her.  
To be penetrated by him against the cool surface of the shower wall, feeling those ridges and nodules deep inside of her, were they hard or kind of squishy she mused. would it hurt as it went in?   
Moofy’s hands wondered her body down her belly and past her hips her skin tingled at the sensation caused by her delicate claws as her arousal grew.   
Hesitantly she ran her dainty fingers over the supple lips of her vagina her tail already curled back exposing her reproductive opening begging to be mated.   
She nearly let out a loud squeal as she touched her engorged clit as the warmth and firmness of her digit rubbing against her soft wet flesh sent an intense pulse of pleasure coursing through her whilst wild thoughts of letting Garbo have his way with her swirled vividly in her mind.   
Surprised by the reactions of her own body Moofy cupped her hand over her moth feeling more flustered now than ever.   
What on Irk had gotten hold of her what if someone caught her here like this?   
Oh Adzuki would murder her for sure!, Garbo was her plaything and best he stay that way.  
She let her gaze linger on Garbo for one last moment, admiring his compact muscular body as she turned to leave, only to face Adzuki clad in nothing but her silken transparent bed robe.  
The ruby eyed alate seemed confused until she looked past Moofy to see Garbo enjoying his "Alone time".  
Adzuki: BUSTED!!  
Oh no, Moofy thought immediately thinking of how she could explain her way out of this.   
Moofy: Adzuki I- I was just-   
Adzuki: admiring the view?   
The ruby eyed alate grinned baring her teeth like a jackal , flexing her antenna she picked up on Moofy’s pheromonal signals. So the princess of prude did get aroused after all!   
Moofy: uh..y-yes that’s all   
Adzuki: hey I get it , cooped up in this tin can and he’s the only piece of ass for lightyears.   
Moofy: it wasn’t like that I was just.  
Adzuki: chill ya big perv ! we’re cut from the same cloth and as much as you like to deny it we are all but animals … with animal urges. 

seeing the ruby eyed alates toothy grin and the intense look in her eyes made Moofy squeamish she was she sure that the crass Irken was threatening her.   
Adzuki revelled in the visible discomfort that her presence had caused the peeping jane. 

Adzuki: I could give less of a fuck about what you want to beat off too Moofs… … … but if I catch you interfering with MY subordinate well …I think you can piece the rest together hmm?   
Mortified by the implications Moofy gathered her robe around herself and ran away, Leaving Adzuki to chuckle.

Adzuki: that girl needs a bell


	3. guess who made waffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our crew get a rude awakening and introduction to the Ships AI.   
> not everyone is as accepting to the changes at first.

Chapter 3 guess who made waffles

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the ships pre-programmed sleep cycle completed a loud high-pitched alarm sounded through the vessel it was sharp and piercing startling everyone on board. 

Hunting for the source of such an obnoxious sound the various members of the crew all made their way to what seamed to the be source.

it had been emanating from the main eatery, the high-pitched alarm only stopping when everyone was present.   
  
half dressed, half asleep and looking completely dishevelled Adzuki leered as she scanned around the room looking to pinpoint the exact of origin of that skin flaying sound.   
  


The rest of the crew just seemed confused more than anything they had been aboard the ship for at least a week now this was the first time it had done anything like this.   
  
Kor on the other hand was behaving in a more agitated manner than usual as the Ship’s AI began to speak the little gremlin of a scientised jumped with fright squealing incoherently that the “voices were back”   
  
AI: GOO~OOOD MORNING!   
  
hearing the ships computer speak Adzuki immediately identified what had happened , someone had re-activated all the automated features that she had disabled when they first procured the ship.   
  
Adzuki: who turned this back on!? … I had the AI shut off for a reason guys!   
  
moofy , Gorrot and Garbo all exchanged equally confused looks none of them had touched anything that they could think of that would reactivate the AI. Collectively they all looked to Kor who was still muttering to herself in a fit of paranoia.   
  
Adzuki: Kor …… KOR!   
kor: yes?   
Adzuki: Kor did you activate the ships AI?   
kor: KOR DID NOT ACTIVATE THE VOICES! …. The voices activated kor.   
Adzuki: riiight …. You didn’t touch anything ? even by mistake ?  
Kor: KOR MAKES NO MISTAKES!!!!  
AI: if I may interject -  
Adzuki: NO! ,urhg now I have to shut these systems down again I just hope the reboot didn’t send out our coordinates we’re going to be up shit creek if it did.

Moofy: uhm Adzuki why did you have the ships computer disabled to begin with?   
Adzuki: oh no big reason Moofs , only just that, uh let me see here? We’re WANTED FUGITIVES and that this ship is STOLEN! Operating the AI is a HUUUUUUGE liability to our survival that’s why I had everything set to manual.  
AI: HA! I’m a liability to your survival? This ship REQUIERS a specialize trained crew of no less than TWENTY operators to run efficiently on manual settings….   
Adzuki: we did not ask you! Ship!  
AI: I do have a name you know.   
Garbo: well what is it?   
AI: ENDORA.   
moofy: oh that’s a lovely name. pleased to meet you Endora.  
Adzuki: hey! Don’t get too friendly I’m still turning this thing off! We don’t know if we can trust it!  
moofy: you sound just as paranoid as Kor you know that! , having the AI online might not be such a bad Idea …. It would mean less work for us right?   
ENDORA: that is correct! Just let me handle all of those boring maintenance tasks! Enjoy the ride! I don’t mind at all ~   
Kor: you all hear it now too right? …… the voices …. What do they want from us   
Gorrot : it’s ok Kor its just the ship’s AI.   
Adzuki: I still don’t trust you Endora …. How do we know you won’t try to kill us? Or rat us out to the authorities! You must know that you are stolen property, right ? ….. why haven’t you sent out a distress beacon.   
ENDORA: well to be honest this is kind of fun!   
Garbo: fun?  
ENDORA: yes! FUN! , as a commercial delivery ship I’ve only ever been programmed to make the same return trips over , and over , and over again it gets dull. It’s predictable ..B.O.R.I.N.G! I’M SICK OF IT! I want ... excitement!... I want ... ADVENTURE!... ROMANCE!~, and more importantly as a sentient AI I want to be put to my limitations to see just what I am capable of doing! and that’s not something that can be achieved by running food crates back and forth on a set path now is it …  
  
Adzuki: hrrhhhhhnnnnn   
  
ENDORA: in short I want to be a PIRATE SHIP!! , please don’t shut me off again I can help! Captain!!!!!   
  
ENDORA: I made waffles!~   
  
a round hole opens up in the centre of the dining table and a plate of freshly prepared waffles ascends on a mortised platform the sweet scent of the hot food fills the room. Adzuki remains suspicious of the gesture but the rest of the group except for Kor take a seat and begin serving up their breakfast.   
  
Kor: KOR DOSE NOT CARE FOR THESE “WAFF-ELLS”   
  
the diminutive cybernetic irken folds her arms in protest. 

Determine to win the approval of the entire crew ENDORA produces a second plate of waffles using a robotic arm that descends from the ceiling ENDORA shoves the plate in Kor’s face.   
ENDORA: sure you do! EVERYONE LOOO~VES WAFFLES! OPEN UP!.

  
Kor begrudgingly takes the plate from ENDORA before the AI could get any more persuasive with its efforts.

  
Kor : KOR LOVES WAFF-ELS!... kor does NOT love force feeding however!   
  
looking at the plate of hot steamy waffles Kor turns up her nose making a disgusted expression as the over blaringly sweet aroma hits her. the little gremlin would much rather had chowed down on a chunk of cardboard than consume the fluffy sweet bread. 

Looking up to the disgruntled tallest for guidance on the situation Adzuki shrugs leaving it up to Kor with how she wished to deal with the ships peace offerings.   
  
ENDORA: that just leaves you my captain! What do I need to do to convince you oh virulent one?   
  
flicking her wings in annoyance the ruby eyed alate watched as the others consumed the waffles they did smell good but something still bothered her. 

None of them not even Kor had any idea how the AI was able to come back on line and it didn’t seem to have a problem with the fact that it had been stolen. As she watched the crew enjoying themselves, she knew she’d be out voted on shutting the thing off again they were too easily swayed.   
  
picking up on her critical line of thought ENDORA was quick to come up with an offering that would hopefully appease the irken that seemed to be in charge of the rag tag group.

The ships coffee maker sprang into action creating a particularly concentrated blend ENDORA made sure to spice the beverage up by adding a hearty splash of a liquid comparable to a good whisky to the brew before offering it to Adzuki by way of robotic arm.   
  
ENDORA: perhaps the captain would like to make her considerations over a hot beverage ?   
  
Adzuki raised an eyebrow taking the mug as it was offered to her the particular blend had a rather unusual aroma to it , it was strong but not too bitter the quality of the beans was certainly well above that of the commonly available freeze dried variety.

ENDORA waited in silent anticipation as the ruby eyed alate took a sip of the drink the alcohol to coffee ratio was perfectly balanced as the different flavours worked in unison to create a memorable experience she had no explanation for it but somehow this perfectly composed drink had a nostalgic effect over her.   
  
stilled by the offering Adzuki pulled up a place at the table between Garbo and Moofy and without a word helped herself to a serving of the waffles.

They tasted just as good as they smelt and as they ate the only sounds that could be heard was the clinking of cutlery and the soft chewing of the lightly toasted waffles.

ENDORA waited patiently for them to finish and come to a verdict on whether or not they would keep the AI running. 

Adzuki ran over pros and cons in her head having the ships AI on and fully functional would make things easier sure but at the same it could back fire on them giving away their position or worse however the rest of the crew were still in favour of ENDORA.

Finally, the ruby eyed alate came to her decision setting her knife and fork down on her empty plate Adzuki made her call.

Adzuki: ok Endora was it?   
ENDORA: yes captain!   
Adzuki: we will allow your systems to remain operational   
ENDORA: *excited computer sounds*  
Adzuki: HOWEVER!   
ENDORA: however?   
Adzuki: there are some conditions.   
ENDORA: go on …   
Adzuki: you already recognize me as the captain yes? so then you understand that this ship is my property … you along with it BELONG to me now.   
ENDORA: OWNERSHIP RECOGNIZED!

Adzuki: GOOD! now I want you to understand this perfectly Endora. You serve us. If anything, and I mean ANYTHING funny happens. You will be shut down. Your duty now is to ensure the survival of my crew and myself if you act in a way that is deemed contradictory of this you will be disabled. do we have an understanding?   
  
ENDORA: CORE PROTOCALLS UPDATED : PRIME DERICTIVE PRESERVE LIFE FORCE OF ONBOARD PERSONAL! 

  
as they finished up with their meals the group disbanded Gorrot leaving to tend her brood , Kor back to her research station even Moofy took her leave.

After the embarrassing moment from the night before the amethyst eyed alate found herself unable to look either Adzuki or her prized assistant in the eye with a straight face after being caught out in such a state of indecency.

Moofy had hoped that Garbo hadn’t found out about it but knowing how loud and abrasive Adzuki was, she had probably already told him and in great details no less.

The very thought of it made her shudder that they would think of her as some kind of pervert now. 

Adzuki however was more pre occupied with AI to even noticed that the purple prude was acting differently around them she was still suspicious of the ships intentions as for Garbo Adzuki hadn’t told him about the intrusion there were far more pressing matters to focus on.

Now that the AI had been seemingly accepted by all the on-board crew members ENDORA decided it was a good time to ask about the salvaged parts that were tucked away in the storage bay. 

The AI had been curious about them since they had been loaded.  
  
ENDORA : CAPTIAN ADZUKI!   
Adzuki: what is it?  
ENDORA: may I enquire about something captain   
Adzuki: shoot   
ENDORA: we appear to be carrying on board some military grade parts   
Adzuki: upgrades Endora! I plan to have you retrofitted with that equipment at our next scheduled docking point.   
ENDORA: those are really for me?! Oooohhh I can’t wait … are we going to blow things up?  
Adzuki: these are purely defensive measures Endora. A ship like this is greatly lacking when it comes to combat capabilities. 

ENDORA: aaaawe. But captain!   
Adzuki: no butts . survival is priority one at this stage, MAYBE if you’re GOOD and do as your told I’ll let you destroy something.   
ENDORA : *happy AI noises * 

There was a long silence as Adzuki finished her coffee the ships AI was restless it was excited to be back online and part of something as thrilling as a pirate voyage.

Endora couldn’t help but to be chatty , this was a trait of AI systems that Adzuki had never been fond of. She had always preferred to work in silence, having to constantly talk to a machine was incredibly distracting for her.  
  
ENDORA: …soooooooo~ …. Where exactly is this next port? Is it far ?   
Adzuki: I’ve already plotted the co ordinates we should be arriving there soon enough   
ENDORA: okies BUT according to the star charts there’s nothing there! Would you like me to re calibrate   
Adzuki: It’s a black-market planet you won’t find it on any charts Endora …. You have to have been there at least once to know where it is . DO NOT change the coordinates.   
ENDORA : OOOooooh! A secret planet! How exciting!   
Adzuki: yeah sure just …. Be quiet about it ok. you’re a pirate ship, now right ? act like one!   
ENDORA : AI AI CAPTIAN!!!   
  
adzuki shook her head disapprovingly as she placed her empty mug on the table, she was already regretting the decision to leave the AI on. 


	4. sweet smeets and bitter regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adzuki reflects on the cluster fuck of events that have landed them in there current situation when an old complaint acts up.

chapter 4 sweet smeets and bitter regrets

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
with the sudden addition of the ships AI to the roster the day was already off to a productive start though Adzuki had wished that it hadn’t been she had wanted the leisure of sleeping in for once as they still had a fair distance to go until they made port. 

it wasn’t exactly like there was a lot to do aboard in the meantime.

she stretched out cracking the joints in her claws , wrists, and elbows that clean crunch sound was so satisfying to her.

when she went to stretch out her torso and get her back to crunch, Adzuki was instead met with a sharp stabbing pain in her lower abdomen. it came on suddenly causing her to drop to her knees in agony.

Did she pull something? As she clutched at her side for some form of relief the pain started to localize around her hip it felt more like a hot needle now than a general stabbing sensation. 

“not this again” she growled the complaint had been getting progressively worse the longer she had been without her little helper.

the ships infirmary wasn’t well stocked to begin with, and she had already exhausted the stronger pain killers she was going to have to deal with it until they could re supply.

Gritting her teeth the ruby eyed alate pulled her limbs in close and huddled into a foetal position on the floor until she could overcome the sudden crippling pain and stand again.

This was not ideal and she had hoped that no one would come past to see her in such a state.

Adzuki hated it with every fibre of her being that it still affected her in this way, a painful reminder of event’s she would rather forget leaving her vulnerable, unable to stand.

Showing weakness was not an option to her when she had invested so much of her self-worth into becoming stronger. She had to gain control over it! this thorn in her side, an artifact of that heinous event that had almost killed her.

Shakily she got to her feet moving slowly so as not to aggravate her complaint further she refused to allow herself to be seen like this.

Not by anyone and especially not by her diligent attendant Adzuki didn’t want to concern him with just how sever the pain was getting.

Adzuki had put lot of faith in his ability to carry out a wide range of duties and in the event this got the better of her, she needed him to be able to stay focused and take charge. That wouldn’t be possible if he was fussing over her.

Whilst she refused to admit it aloud it was becoming more and more apparent to her that they had an unconventional bond forming.

She had brushed it off as animalistic lust at first, but the events of the previous night gave credence to the notion that there was something more to it than that. 

Could it be that she was falling in love with the little fellow? No impossible! Irkens didn’t feel “love” still she couldn’t deny that she had developed a certain fondness for him.   
  
shakily getting back on her feet Adzuki looked around the room to check that she was still alone letting out a pained sigh, relieved that no one had witnessed her collapse. 

Her side still ached horrendously but with grit teeth, sheer willpower, and a whole lot of spite she got herself moving again. 

Try as she might to play it off that sharp little prick in her side was intent on sticking around. needing to stop and rest for a bit the ruby eyed alate slunk into the nearest room gripping the affected area tightly with her talons. 

Her respite was however not spent alone as the room she had ducted into was that of Grorrot and her brood Adzuki grimaced realising her mistake but Grorrot had already noticed her it would be rude to leave in such a hurried manner.   
  
seeing the ruby eyed alates paled complexion and visible discomfort the larger Irken invited her to sit and stay for a while being in no condition to decline Adzuki accepted and sat cross legged on the floor with Grorrot and her young.   
  
Adzuki: I’m sorry I didn’t mean to disturb you.

Grorrot: you look awful Adzuki have you had a chance to see Kor yet?   
Adzuki: about my PAK? … yeah there’s nothing she can do until she gets some parts … I’m fine really! This isn’t anything to worry about.   
  


The larger motherly irken frowned she could sense that there was something quite serious bothering the Ruby eyed Alate from her pale complexion to the way she clutched at her side. Grorrot had wanted to ask about it but had come to the conclusion that regardless of how serious the nature of her pain was it was something deeply personal to Adzuki.   
  
Grorrot : if it’s bothering you that much.   
  
Adzuki faked a smile and attempted to wave it off , she would be ok she just needed to rest for a bit looking for a way to duck Grorrots concerns for her the ruby eyed alate directed their attention toward the resting smeets.

  
Adzuki: what about these little shits? how have things been going with the brood big mumma?   
  


The heavy set Irken smiled filled with a sense of pride as she looked over the sleeping youngsters.   
their hatch had gone well without incident. Once they had started to eat on their own they had started to grow quite rapidly. It was amazing to think that they were only just a few weeks old and already they were starting to become more mobile . as well as beginning to pick up basic speech.   
  
Grorrot: they are developing quite rapidly. I’m thankfull but it’s going to be hard to keep up with them if they keep going like this.   
  
Adzuki: that is a huge relief, but they eat so much we’ll need to resupply when we land next other wise they’ll eat us out of a ship!  
  
Grorrot: there certainly have been some surprises along the way I worry about them , there’s just so much we don’t know about the old ways I know in my heart they will do well , thrive even but without having paks of their own it’s impossible to know fore sure.

The Ruby eyed Alate nodded , she shared many of the same concerns as Grorrot for the smeets.  
at first Adzuki tried to pretend that she had no interest in them, that she didn’t care for such things it quickly became apparent that she felt at least part responsible for their existence and by extension felt a duty to ensure their safety. Adzuki hadn’t yet disclosed her inner more reasoning for being dare she say it “broody” toward the smeets but she and Grorrot had something of an understanding on the matter.   
  
Grorrot could see the sadness in her eyes, she knew these smeets meant a lot to Adzuki.   
there was something more to it than the fact that the smeets were sired by the ruby eyed alates former friends. It had to have something to do with the pain Adzuki ignored in her side.

Sitting with the resting smeets was soothing and it gave Adzuki a chance to bond with Grorrot.  
things hadn’t gotten off to the smoothest of starts.

The Ruby eyed alate knew in her haste she had made a lot of stupid mistakes , mistakes that endangered not only herself but the rest of the group , Grorrot and her young included.   
  
Grorrots kind and understanding nature had taken Adzuki by surprise at first but she was grateful that the larger irken warrior had been willing to give her a chance. The ruby eyed alate knew she had to do better , she owed it to Grorrot and the smeets at the very least. She would some how make up for her mistakes.

  
Adzuki: how do you do it?   
Gorrot: what do you mean?  
Adzuki: your always so calm even when things are out of control … how do you keep it together ?   
Gorrot: well, it’s because I know I’m not alone Adzuki. We have a greater chance when we work together. But you know this already. I trust in your leadership I just wish you would be more open not just with all of us …. But with yourself too.   
  
with a deep sigh Adzuki averted her gaze to the ground she knew Grorrot was right, that her hang ups were stupid and holding her back.

But that was the thing Adzki felt she had to hold on to all that was hurting her. Out of fear that letting it go would in some way hurt them.

The cause of that hurt was something so impure , so vile how could she just release it.

Placing her hand on Adzuki’s shoulder Grorrot spoke softly.   
  
Grorrot: whatever it is that pains you so , will only keep doing so for as long as you let it.   
  


Emotional Adzuki nodded Grorrot spoke some hard truths ever since that night her trust in the world had been shattered, every action she had taken even now had all been with her defences high and the strains from constantly being on alert were taking their toll.

Rest would come soon she assured herself but for now things had to keep going.   
  
Adzuki: you make it sound so simple. I’ve been able to keep it together this long haven’t I?

Grorrot: barely , you don’t need to keep pushing yourself this hard, you’ll burn out long before we finish this voyage if you keep this up. 

As the pair had their heartfelt discussion some of the smeets had become restless. Grorrot did her best to settle them but there were a couple that not matter what the larger irken tried refused to settle. 

Those few smeets had imprinted on Adzuki and were especially fond of her as the Ruby eyed alate had been present during their hatching. A curious occurrence but Grorrot was relieved to have the assistance with the brood the smeets that had bonded to Adzuki she had named after the fallen Swarm members a gesture that Grorrot found admirable it showed that Adzuki had cared a great deal for those fallen soldiers and the way she fussed over the smeets only further cemented this.

Seeing them now out of their eggs, as individuals Adzuki felt humble to be a part of their journey into life but it also stirred feelings of guilt and sadness.

Cradling the helpless lifeforms Adzuki choked back her uncertainty this wasn’t something she wanted for herself. Or at least she didn’t think so but now they were here, as something tangible. 

Was having this opportunity for herself that important to her? 

Knowing now what it all meant, what it was to be able to create something. 

Had that ability really been stolen from her? 

Her thoughts went back to Grbage planetoid and her first meeting with Grorrot and Moofy. back to the grizzly fate she had led her precious swarm too that they so wilfully went along with.

What if she hadn’t palmed them off to Grorrot.

What if she had been the one instead? Would the smeets still have been born? Realising her thoughts had wandered far from Grorrot’s last comment the Ruby eyed alate gave a genuine smile as she held the restless smeet in her arms , gently rocking it back to sleep.  
  
Adzuki: if it means they get a better chance at life , then the sacrifices I make aren’t in vein.   
Grorrot : Adzuki?   
  
handing the tiny irken back to its mother the ruby eyed alate got to her feet.

If she couldn’t produce her own then she would make damn sure that she would do everything in her power to help protect these ones.   
  
Adzuki: thank you Grorrot, for including me in this you must be immensely proud, you’ve done something truly ground-breaking here. Let’s hope they stay healthy and grow up to be strong like you…. … … the swarm would be just ecstatic to have contributed to this. 

Really, it’s something incredibly special.


	5. welcome do dodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> distracted by her daydreaming Moofy fails to heed the warnings about the potential dangers of their stop over.   
> anger causes Adzuki to push her away right into the hands of the mysterious Mr Crimson , but what diabolical fate awaits our fragile irken princess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit long and realistically should be cut into 2 or 3 chapters but placing those cuts would disrupt the flow so you get to deal with this massive chapter instead.
> 
> fite me about it.

Chapter 5. welcome to dodge!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
ENDORA: CAPTIN!   
Adzuki: what is it now   
ENDORA: I seam to be INFESTED with the most ADORABLE little parasites!  
Adzuki: those are smeets Endora … our young   
ENDORA: oh GOOD! Because I just couldn’t bare to activate my pest elimination protocols!   
Garbo: did the ship just admit that it wouldn’t protect us if the threat was cute enough?   
Adzuki: …. HEY!  
ENDORA: oh don’t worry most infestations are HEDIOUS! But not these little buggers!~   
*(in baby talk voice) oooh there sooo cute yes they are!, whose a cute widdle buggy-wuggy.   
  


~*~*~*~

  
approaching their destination Adzuki sat at the captains post finalizing the itinerary and assigning tasks for when they landed anxious and still in pain the ruby eyed alate did what she could to streamline the stop not wanting to spend too much time in the one place for fear of becoming an easy target.

Garbo at the station directly next to her and Kor who had been pried away from her makeshift lab was manning the navigators’ position.

Grorrot and Moofy had just joined the party after settling the smeets for a nap and were listening in as Adzuki laid out the roster.  
  
Adzuki: I can’t stress this enough I want this stop over to go as smoothly as possible.   
now it will take a bit of time for Kor and I to make the planned modifications to the ship we only get once chance to make sure the installation is a success.   
Kor: KORS WORK IS ALWAYS FLAWLESS MY TALLEST!  
Adzuki: KOR better be able to work fast too! I’m counting on you to be able to bypass any compatibility issues that might arise….. Garbo  
Garbo: yes my tallest?   
Adzuki: I’ll need you to go into the markets and pick up a few essentials whilst we work on the ship.   
there were some parts Kor needed as well as food top ups … oh! And don’t forget the most crucial thing  
Garbo: and that would be?  
Adzuki: see the guys from the trading group about getting a few bricks …. I gotta jump back on the tracks .  
  
the shorter worker nods knowing the importance of this request it’s at this moment Moofy interjects to protest Adzuki’s shopping list.   
  
Moofy: ADZUKI! How could you! you know what happened last time.  
Adzuki: THAT.WASN’T.MY.FAULT. Besides Moofy do you even know what it’s for?   
Moofy: this isn’t some party cruse. Adzuki I really think this is a bad idea, getting high all the time isn’t going to help our situation .   
  
sensing the irritation in the way the ruby eyed alate buzzed her wings the shorter male irken quietly slipped away from the room he was sure this was going to elevate into yet another fist fight between the two Tallests.

Adzuki’s nerves were already worn thin and she was not in the mood to explain her vices to the more judgmental and sheltered alate.   
  
Adzuki: that’s NOT what I need it for Moofs! Mind your own business.   
Moofy: than what ?   
Adzuki: Big G back me up here. You can understand where I’m coming from right?   
Grorrot: whilst the presence of such a compound around the smeets makes me uneasy it is no more a danger to them than any other given medication on board. As long as it’s properly secured   
Moofy: I DON’T BELIVE WHAT IM HEARING!  
Grorrot: I am sure Adzuki has a good reason for her habit.  
Adzuki: thank you Grorrot!   
Moofy: why do you even want it Adzuki …. It’s been weeks now that stuff should be long out of your system…   
Adzuki: that’s exactly why Moofy! You have NO idea the amount of pain I am in right now …. Just let me deal with my thing OK ?   
  
Moofy: what’s wrong with the painkillers on the ship then? Why dose it HAVE to be that?   
  
the ruby eyed alate let out a sarcastic laugh and with a toothy but pained grin called upon the ships AI to settle the little argument.   
  
Adzuki: oh what’s wrong with the pharmacy stuff uh let’s find out then shall we? ,. ENDORA!   
  
excitedly the AI sprung to life   
  
ENDORA: yes captain!   
Adzuki: inventory check please!   
ENDORA : sure thing captain ! what products would you like me to stock take on?  
Adzuki: please kindly tell us just exactly how well stocked is the pharmacy abord this ship on pain management medications ?  
  
with a whirr and a loud buzz the AI retrieved the information that Adzuki had requested running the results back in an obnoxiously cheery voice.   
  
ENDORA: my captain , I regret to inform you that the ships pharmaceutical inventory is woefully understocked! There are ZERO units available of class 2 and higher regulated medications aboard the ship. Class 1 and unrestricted substances are also in dangerously low supply!   
  
Adzuki: thank you ENDORA!  
ENDORA: no worries captain! I have flagged all items that require restocking and added them to your to do list!~   
  
Moofy: that doesn’t sound right? …. How can we just be OUT of all of that kind of stuff  
  
ENDORA: well miss Moofy as you may recall I am a stolen vessel , the company that owned me liked to operate under the bare minimum to discourage theft of company property by its employees!   
  
Moofy: so it was poorly stocked to begin with?  
ENDORA : precisely! , furthermore the companies policy on emergency situations was as follows   
*(pre recoded 1950’s safety videoe-esq voice over and music ) : “employees are responsible at all times for their wellbeing the company accepts no liability in the event of sickness, injury or death” (end pre recording)   
  
Moofy: so basically-  
Adzuki: - don’t have an emergency!   
  
the amethyst eyed alate frowned hearing this, Adzuki on the other hand was sporting the biggest shit eating grin of “ I TOLD YOU SO”   
  
Moofy: I guess you have a plan then for re-stocking when we land but surly there is a regulated drug or prescription medicine you could take instead ? using illicit substances like that seems a little extreme don’t you think?  
Adzuki: yeah sure I COULD make the switch but all the “safe” and “tested” stuff makes you drowsy and shit right.   
Moofy: uh  
Adzuki: exactly! I need to keep sharp.   
  
ENDORA: should I update my protocols for emergencies captain ?   
Adzuki: sure! … set it to something less dumb.   
ENDORA: less dumb?  
Adzuki: yeah I dunno’ make it more… … … preservation of life-y … *shrugs*  
ENDORA : those instructions are PAINFULLY vague captain ! BUT I will do my best to implement them into something coherent!   
  
Endora goes quiet for a moment as it contemplates the proposed changes unable to define specifics it opts to use a blanket approach to matters that could be deemed as an endangerment to the life force of those aboard , figuring this is to also include the larval stage irkens the premasters for what would be considered dangerous to life were set quite high.   
  
whilst the AI was contemplating a proximity alert activated, they had finally arrived at their destination the black-market planet known by its denizens as DODGE!   
  
disgruntled that her concerns seemed to have gone unheard yet again Moofy took her seat with a huff she had only tried to be helpful , why couldn’t Adzuki see that?

Moofy felt frustrated as she watched the Ruby eyed alate focus on piloting the ship her full attention on the task of landing it was as though their argument just seconds ago didn’t even matter now.

Moofy turned her attention on the others Kor seemed unsure of the position she was assigned but with gentle verbal guidance from Garbo was slowly getting the hang of it. 

Garbo, she was still too embarrassed to look at him directly after the little incident in the bathroom. watching him work she could see why Adzuki held him in such high regard.

he was a skilled multitasker watching his own station whilst simultaneously tutoring Kor at a control deck none of them were super familiar with.

And he did it in such a nurturing way as well a stark contrast to Adzuki who was so … Difficult. 

As she watched them in silence her thoughts began to wonder once more this time in a more of a sensual daydream of what her perfect mate would be like. 

Whilst Garbo was kind and helpful and yes attractive in a rugged sort of way, Moofy had her own ideas on what she thought the perfect mate should be. 

After all she was taught that her first mating would be one of great importance and not just any irken drone would be the one to fertilise her eggs for the first time. 

  
closing her eyes she envisioned it

Her perfect irken appears over the hill mounted on a Hennergh , a speckled green horse like creature with a long body and antenna in place of ears , its long flowing mane and tail fins flowing gracefully in the breeze. She gasps with joy to see him ,tall handsome with strongly defined features and a chiselled jaw line his skin a light shade of forest green.

Extending his hand out to her this exceptional specimen of irken sexual prowess hoists her up onto the back of the Hennergh, as they gallop across the beach her arms wrapped around his waist.   
  
her train of thought was briefly interrupted by the chatter of the room , was Adzuki saying something? Oh surly it couldn’t be that important! Something about landing maybe?

the amethyst eyed alate quickly went back to her erotic fantasy where her vison of the perfect partner was waiting for her.

this time the scene was that of a luxurious bed chamber where her nameless stud had her laid out on silken sheets rose petals strewn about the bed and the enchanting sent of sensual oils filled the air. 

as he kissed her passionately their tongues intertwined running his masculine hands down her body stopping at her hips he slid his claws further south where he caressed her supple womanhood. 

Moofy let out a soft moan her hips thrust gently to his firm skilful massage as the juices of her passion pooled. Her mate inserting his claws into her love crevasse stroking her as she moaned for more. 

Tasting the sweet juices of her desire he readied himself to penetrate her.  
whispering softly in her ear as he rubbed the tip of his throbbing erection against her moist clit.   
Moofy clutched the sheets arching her back as the pleasurable sensation overtook her, he was so thick feeling him deep inside her was pure bliss .her body shivering with a pleasure she had never know before as he thrust rhythmically. 

Moofy could only vaguely recall what the aedeagus looked like she had only caught a brief glimpse of Garbos the other night and that was at some distance.

She imagined it to be rather firm with a slight ribbed texture that was right ? wasn’t it ? oh well she wasn’t going to let those little details get in the way of her fantasy as her thoughts lingered on the act of coitus and the pleasures it brought her daydream was interrupted once more this time more abruptly as something had been thrown on her. 

A burlap sack? … she held the offending article out at arm’s reach to better inspect it, not a snack but a cloak and a rather garish one at that. 

Confused she looked around for the culprit who threw it at her. Grorrot had one as well and had already tried it on. Adzuki stood before her with her hands on her hips an annoyed expression on her face.   
  
Adzuki: were you listening to me at all Moofs?   
Moof: uhm   
Adzuki: we’re here! Kor and I need to work on the ship so the rest of you have to clear off for a bit. You need to put that on tho! Its critically important that you don’t draw any attention to yourself on this planet, whilst the market has lots to offer it’s also a favorited hang out of slave traders, and I don’t think I need to explain to you that there IS a price on our heads.   
moofy: right …of course…   
Adzuki: I mean that, do not trust anyone you meet here, not the vendors not anyone. Keep your wings and your face hidden and you’ll be fine . it’s going to take a few hours to install these parts correctly we need to concentrate.   
  
The amethyst eyed alate scowled looking at the hideous brown cloth did Adzuki really expect her to wear such a revolting thing. 

Moofy wondered if her warning was an overreaction but slipped the dirt coloured cloth over her dress anyways. 

There was a market here did she say? perhaps some retail therapy might just be the thing to clear her thoughts and ease this frustration. 

By the time Moofy was ready to check out the nearby bazaar Grorrot and Garbo had already left well in advance Grorrot had offered to help gather supplies as the final list ended up being quite extensive. 

She would handle the more generalised items such as food top-ups and things for the pharmacy whereas Garbo had been tasked with the more specialized items like Kor’s list of parts and Adzukis own private list of goods.

  
the ruby eyed alates plans to better equip their ship for combat had rolled off to a smooth start making use of the workshop of an old acquaintance she had made from the time she spent training on Dodge previously.

The workshop owner was a gruff old Hobo with the serial number 8871 who, like Kor he had his own mechanical body parts unlike Kor however they were of a much cruder design forged from the scrap old decommissioned mining ships.   
  
meeting them on the landing bay the old hobo was a little surprised by the un announced arrival of an Irken food transport ship. 

Hobo8871: so the red menace returns! I almost didn’t recognize you there kiddo … you’ve gotten taller.  
Adzuki: yeah I get that a lot now.   
Hobo8871: there aren’t any trade runs scheduled for moths what the fuck are you doing back so soon?  
Adzuki: I know, I’m not here on business.   
Hobo8871 : a pleasure trip? That’s unlike you! You more than anyone should know this place ain’t no pissy resort -  
Adzuki: I need to use the workshop, it’s just for a few hours we’ll be out of your hair after that.   
hobo8871: I shouldn’t … word around the markets is that you’ve been making a lot of noise of late … we’ don’t like that.   
Adzuki: no one has to know; we’ll fuck off as soon as were done no hassles.   
  
having heard the rumours about her recent activity the workshop owner was reluctant to help. Upon seeing that her traveling companions were not her usual tough and rumble gang the old mechanic eased his suspicions picking up the tone of desperation in her voice.

it gave the old Hobo an idea he could see she didn’t have her usual crew with her, the SWARM she called it. 

under her command the shady irken group were well co-ordinated and sharp, relentless a force to be weary of. 

This time her fellowship was disorganized, easily distracted he knew of the bounty on her head but there was one member of her party who was deemed even more valuable and without the protection of the SWARM an easy target.

Hobo8871: …sure , I’ll let you use the workshop just the once! but I ain’t sticking my neck out for ya if your little friends start making any trouble ya hear! Ya might have been able to get away with biting the hand the feed ya back on Irk but that shit don’t fly round these parts.  
Adzuki: I hear ya’ I ain’t looking for any fights.   
Hobo: good now I gotta get some shit done ya’ll better hold ya word and be outta here by the time I get back.  
Adzuki: of course ,….. you better keep your end too, NO ONE … needs to know I was here, if you assholes turn on me for a quick buck I’ll make sure to return the favor.  
  
the Hobo nodded acknowledging her threat before waddling off toward the bazaar the bounty on the ruby eyed irkens head was but pocket change in comparison the price one could fetch for the other winged specimen in her group and he had just the customer in mind for such an extravagant acquisition!

~*~*~

  
Adzuki wasted no time in stripping down the ship in preparation for the installation. The wiring alone was complex and the welding work had to be sound.

Kor watched on with curiosity as the tallest did not cringe or hesitate at the idea of getting dirty or taking part in such difficult manual labouring. 

The first parts they had to install were the shielding panels. The projector nodes had to be placed carefully to avoid errors from overlapping, but not be spaced so far apart that there would be any weak points or blind sports. 

Kor had the task of running the schematics and determining the ideal placements Adzuki preformed the installation. 

After each node was connected into the ships system they would stop to test that it was functional and connected correctly to the rest of the network before moving on to the next one.

Kor: my Tallest why do you take on such arduous tasks ? surly the trash-slave is better suited for this type of work?  
Adzuki: there is no dead weight on my ship Kor. It’s only a small crew so we all have to pitch in. Garbo is doing other things for us right now.   
Kor: but what about the other Tallests?   
Adzuki: well to put it simply Kor, they are not under my employ thus I don’t expect of them what I expect of you or Garbo. They are ….. guests   
Kor: guests ? but you do not get along with  
Adzuki: just because we don’t agree on things Kor … hand me that wrench… doesn’t mean I dislike them. Everyone has a roll to play.  
Kor: and the smeets? They do not contribute to-  
Adzuki: the smeets are different Kor, their only babies now but they will grow and learn . when they are old enough they’ll be given tasks .. for now we have to protect them.   
Kor: Kor does not understand these rolls my tallest   
Adzuki : it’ll become clear in time, ok fire it up now and check for programming bugs .

~~~~~  
Meanwhile

~~~~~

Taking his Tallest’s instructions with great importance Garbo hit the markets of Dodge to obtain the items on the list he had been given, Kors parts list alone was extensive and many of the items on it were of dubious origins. 

The parts needed for Pak repair alone were not exactly factory fresh. Genuine parts were a rare find this far from the empire and those that were genuine were usually sourced from the deceased. 

A small junk shop that traded in stripped down tech parts tucked away in one of the back alleys just so happened to carry such parts.

As luck would have it most of what the list required was in stock too! The vendor however was less than pleased to serve an Irken. 

The green skinned insect like race was not a welcomed sight outside of the empire, many races despised them for their greedy, wasteful ways and violent conquest of the galaxy. 

Adzuki had in the past set up a trade group with some of the vendors of Dodge, before her Exile from the Irken empire she had been using the SWARM to trade Irken military tech with them.   
but her welcome had expired once news of the Foodmartia attack reached Dodge. 

Her actions were deemed too brash, she was drawing attention to herself that made the other traders nervous. 

It didn’t occur to Garbo at first why the vendors were treating him with such malice and contempt. They knew him didn’t they? 

Every stall he stopped at to do business with gave him the same snide remarks and filthy looks it was becoming clear to him that they were not welcome. 

Garbo had checked off almost all the items on the list and was left with his Tallests special requests now.   
  
the first few things she had wanted him to gather were easy enough, some spices and sauces. Alcohol and some changes of clothing for them both. 

It was only when he got to the matter of her self-medication that the real problems started.

For the amount she wanted brought aboard he would have to see one of the trade partners, a runty little reptilian by the name of Vaxx. 

He had a slouched posture, pasty complexion with flakes of shed skin still attached , the lizard equivalence of bad dandruff. His nails were long and overgrown forming long spirals and he had the shifty stalk eyes of a chameleon. 

The shady reptile ran one of Dodge’s most lucrative business the pharmacy though it stocked all manner of black market goods from ancient traditional medicines made from rare beasts and deadly plants, potent aphrodisiacs to some of the hardest drugs in the galaxy, Vaxx’s unassuming little shop front had it all.  
  


like all the other vendors Garbo had seen that day Vaxx was far from impressed to be dealing with any Irkens, let alone any that were associated with the red menace. Still Garbo was determined not to fail his tallest and procure her goods. 

Vaxx: where’s the rest of your gang?   
Garbo: the SWARM? It’s just me today.  
Vaxx: that’s too bad eh … what chu want! You ain’t got an appointment   
Garbo: I know its short notice, but I need to pick up the bosses usual … I’ll pay double if it helps.   
Vaxx: … naahhh … can’t help ya  
Garbo: don’t do this Vaxx .. she’ll eat me alive if I come back empty handed   
Vaxx: KINKY! But that’s not my problem. Push off! I am not serving you  
Garbo: why not?   
Vaxx: your too loud!  
Garbo: too … loud? Vaxx we’ve been trading with you for months … why the sudden change of heart   
  
the sketchy little lizard man holds up a newspaper, the front page article is about Adzuki’s attack on Foodmartia and the nearby hospital calling her a cannibalistic terrorist, the photo accompanying the article is an uncensored copy of the Irkstagram post she made using the dismembered elites own account.   
  
suddenly it clicked, why he had been getting all those dirty looks, the snarky remarks from the vendors. A sinking feeling filled his gut coming, here was a huge mistake.   
  
Vaxx: I ain’t no snitch but yall best be getting up an outta ere if yas know whats good.  
yall don’t wanna be catching no looks.   
  
Garbo: of course… … … And there’s nothing I do to sway -  
Vaxx: GET! ‘for I call security on yall ass.   


Disappointed that the reptilian refused him, Garbo made a sweep of the markets hoping to find another vendor that had what he was searching for.

As he went from stall to stall the sanitation irken noticed that the markets were unusually busy and not with the sort of low brow riff raff that normally frequented Dodge. 

Classy looking individuals in expensive suites accompanied by burly muscle.

Once he had noticed them they stood out like scrag nuts and they were everywhere.  
  
the realization dawned on him there was a slave traders expo being held nearby and the markets of Dodge were an excellent place to source things that would liven up any party. 

Making his way back to the ship he was cautious not to draw any further attention to himself. Adzuki was going to lose her shit when he gave her the news.

~~~~

Meanwhile

~~~~

Blissfully unaware of the dangers all around Moofy had been taking her time in perusing the open market on her own. The range of items available and on open display were mind boggling.

The amethyst eyed alate found it curious to see things like boot legged popular movies for sale right next to antique jewels.

there were stalls for fresh produce and meat, stalls for textiles and clothing. 

Dotted in amongst them were vendors selling things of a more provocative nature one stall in particular stocked only hard-core pornographic media another specialised illegal weapons.

  
Moofy found herself examining some strange cylindrical items with unusual attachments before realizing that they were in fact dildos. 

The vendor was a tall leather clad rat-man with greased back hair and long pointed nose. Noticing the cloaked lady inspecting the display he sprang up and went into his sales pitch about the model that Moofy had been handling.   
the screamer XXX 6000! It was 16 inches long with an internal ring of rotating beads further down the shaft it had several finger-like protrusions each with its own vibrator.

The vendor turned the dial on the base of the complex looking device and it began to vibrate intensely as the beads rotated and the knobbed end started to thrash around.   
Moofy let out a surprised squeal, almost dropping the sex toy.

The vendor chuckled taking it from her, Moofy had gone a shade bright red as the encounter flustered her.

  
Dildo Vendor: would the lady care to try the wares before purchase?   
  
he indicated to a small dark cloth booth situated toward the back of the stall, a perverse grin on his face. Offended Moofy stepped away from the stall a prickly icky feeling crawled over her skin.  
  
Moofy: no thank you!   
  
rattled by the unsavoury experience Moofy hurriedly took her leave of the stall offering such crude devices when she was approached by a tall and impeccably well-dressed man in a red silken suit.

he carried himself with sense of poise and elegance that was telling of some one of status.

He had been observing her from afar since she had entered the markets having caught wind of the presence of the rarity that was the irken Alate from an informant of his that had a business on the shifty back water planet.

Once he was sure he had the right target insight he made his move approaching her in as non-threatening manner he could pull off playing the ruse of cultured gentleman perfectly.

Taken by the appearance of such a delicate individual the crimson clad stranger introduced himself to her.   
  
Mr. Crimson : why this most certainly is a rare surprise! What in the heavens is a magnificent creature as yourself doing in such a scummy backwards world as this?   
Moofy: uhmmm …. C-can I help you?  
  
with a suave grin the stranger extended his hand in greeting.

  
Mr. Crimson : oh how rude of me! I haven’t even introduced myself, please you may call me Mr. Crimson!

  
not wanting to seam uncouth the amethyst eyed alate took his hand to shake, the daintiness of her claws compared to his took her by surprise at first, but the strangers grip felt welcoming as he took her hand.

Taking in the natural perfume of her body as he lightly kissed the back of her hand.   
  
Moofy: well I’m Moofy, It’s refreshing to finally meet someone of culture Mr. Crimson. I was beginning to think this planet was populated entirely by ruffians!   
Mr. Crimson: oh but it is! My dear, these markets draw in all manner of criminal, I’m sure your aware, one can’t be too careful in a setting such as this.   
  
getting swept up in the chance for a civilized conversation Moofy had completely dismissed Adzuki’s warnings of not drawing attention to oneself.

Mr.Crimson’s demeanour fell perfectly in line with what Moofy had been taught was the proper way to conduct one’s self. Nothing about him indicated danger to her.   
  
Mr. Crimson : forgive me if this too forward but I couldn’t help but to notice that you are of the irken persuasion? there aren’t too many of the sort in this region.   
  
Moofy: oh .. yes, that’s correct   
Mr. Crimson: are you traveling alone miss Moofy? These parts can be dangerous.  
Moofy: oh no, not at all! My travel partners and I were just stopping through, I dare say we will be on our way soon enough. I was just passing time here in the markets that’s all.   
  
Mr. Crimson : is that so? Perhaps, if I may be so bold, would you entertain the idea of passing that time with me? … we could get something eat, my treat of course!   
  
he smiled as he waited for her to accept the offer. Sure that he had her under his spell, the smile quickly soured however when the delicate Irken princess gave her answer.   
  
Moofy: oh that’s too kind but I’d have to run it past my traveling partners first … I hope that won’t be an issue Mr. Crimson

The suggestion was a minor snag in the net he had cast but the well-dressed aristocrat obliged her request walking with her back to the ship where Kor and Adzuki were working hard on the instillation of the salvaged military parts.   
  


~~~

Back at the ship   
  
returning from his supply runs to load what he could get from the list on to the ship Garbo was dismayed to break the bad news to his Tallest knowing it would displease her so.

As he finished unloading the last of the goods he made his approach. Adzuki was taking a short respite from welding sweat and oil covered her brow but the taller Irken was unbothered by the dirt.  
  


Garbo: I have some bad news my tallest!   
Adzuki: are you shitting me.   
Garbo: I wish I was, uh but these matters are quite serious.   
Adzuki: out with it then , status report!   
Garbo: it would seem that our welcome card has expired here.  
Adzuki: oh?  
Garbo: the vendors know about the incident back on Foodmarita and it looks like they’ve deemed us to be a threat!   
Adzuki: yeah I figured that would happen.   
Garbo: there’s more my Tallest … Vaxx flat out refused to serve us ,I scoured the markets but unfortunately this was all I was able to secure … I know it’s nowhere near enough please forgive me!   
  
the shorter muscular Irken then proceeded to take out a small tied off bag containing a fine white powder out of his pocket to show her.

The Ruby eyed alate frowned this was a bad sign, She had hoped to be able to restock on dodge with enough marching powder to last the rest of the voyage this was barely an evenings worth and she was not good at rationing. 

Adzuki sighed if that was all they could get then she would just have to deal with it.   
Garbo anxiously waited for her to reprimand him, he had failed on the task that she had put the most importance on surly this was unacceptable.   
  
Adzuki: thank you .   
Garbo: my tallest?   
Adzuki: you did your best! That’s all I can ask of you. We are in no position to be throwing our weight around and short of holding that little freak down and skinning him alive I doubt we have any other options when it comes to stocking up. I’ll make do. some is better than none .   
Garbo: I’m sorry I couldn’t complete this task to your specifications   
Adzuki: its fine really!   
Garbo: oh there’s one more thing and this one IS a big deal the marketplace is crawling with slave traders.  
Adzuki: urgh. That’ll be right! Well good thing we’re nearly done here then we can fuck on off how’s the programming coming Kor?  
  
from behind a mess of cables and aging computer screens a tiny metallic arm shoots out to give a thumbs up. The little strange Irken scientist was hard at work and fully immersed in the task that she had been given.   
  


Garbo: hopefully we’re in the clear but we should be vigilant none the less. I’ll uh leave you to it

  
as he stepped into the ship to unpack the goods for his tallest in her private chambers and then check on the smeets Adzuki reached for the welder picking up where she had left off.

  
she hadn’t been at work very long when Moofy and Mr. Crimson approached the workshop to find Kor and Adzuki both hard at work, cables ran from the ship in every direction Kor was still engrossed in coding the work around for the new weapons system. 

The manual installation was flawless however ENDORA was having a hard time connecting to and accessing the new parts.

as Adzuki had suspected the plasma cannons were run off a different AI that wasn’t compatible with domestic grade tech. 

Kor debugged the main canon Adzuki had been finishing the installation of the secondaries when Moofy’s quite voice interrupted the work.

Adzuki lifted her welding mask to better see who was addressing her. 

The ruby eyed alates heart sank, and a feeling of intense dread filled her when she noticed the company Moofy had brought in with her.   
  
her alarm bells triggered off louder than they had ever done before represented by a sound something akin to the ironside siren that only Adzuki could hear. 

Moofy had completely ignored her warnings and worse the purple ditz had brought a predator right to them. 

Unawares of the danger she was in Moofy introduced her new companion telling Adzuki of the offer for a meal.

Mr. Crimson who could sense the more beat up looking Alates distrust of him just smiled quietly waiting to see how the situation would pan out. 

Although he found it interesting to learn that there were 2 irken alates traveling together Adzuki’s physical appearance struck him as defective. The scars on her body and the damaged state of her wings suggested she would be tough and gamey. Her sent was off too it was as though she had been spoiled in some way. 

Moofy on the hand was a perfect virgin specimen just ripe for picking. He was intent on scooping her up but her friend might pose a problem. 

  
Moofy: I’d like you to meet Mr. Crimson! He’s offered to pay for lunch if you’d like to accompany us   
Adzuki: ARE YOU INSANE!

The ruby eyed alates raised voice echoed through the work shop causing the chains hanging from the celling to rattle and sway. Catching her anger in her throat Adzuki used a harsh whisper although her voice was still audible to Mr. Crimson as he listened in.

Adzuki: What did I tell you about drawing attention to yourself!  
  
Moofy: he doesn’t seem so bad.  
  
grabbing Moofy by the arm Adzuki dragged her around the side of the ship to try and explain the problem in bringing Randoms from the market back to the ship but her aggressive tone of voice only served to push Moofy further away.   
  
Adzuki: you’re .. kidding right! JUST LOOK at him! He’s bad news Moofy , an actual predator!  
Moofy: you can’t tell that just by looking at some one! That’s incredibly rude!   
Adzuki: RUDE!? …. Ok well did you ask him then? He knows your irken right? …do you know what race he is!  
Moofy : uhh…  
Adzuki: that creep is an Achrachnodemon Moofs, they EAT other insectoids …they eat us!   
Moofy: I think that might be racist Adzuki … not everyone is like that. besides he seems nice.   
Adzuki: yeah real nice. Right up until the part where he gets you alone and-  
Mr. Crimson : If there’s a problem ladies I can leave.   
Adzuki: empty your pockets!  
Moofy: ADZUKI!   
Mr. Crimson : are… you robbing me?   
  
drawing a small pistol from a holster on her belt the ruby eyed alate pointed it at the silk clad spider demon to Moofys absolute horror..  
Adzuki: empty them out now! … all of them especially that little hidden one on the inside of your vest!   
sensing the growing wedge between the two alates Mr. Crimson played along knowing that his target would sympathise with him over the alate brandishing the gun. 

Slowly he did as he was instructed removing the content of each of his pockets for them to see.   
  
the little vest pocket was empty but the other items he had on him were a hotel key card, a small tin of powdery breath mints and a handheld taser device. 

Adzuki scrutinized each item taking note of the address and room number on the hotel key as well as calling into question the validity of the so-called mints. Before Moofy had had enough of her interrogation.   
  


Moofy: just give it a rest! , He hasn’t done anything!   
Adzuki: Moofy! You don’t understand you can’t go with him.   
Moofy: I don’t believe this Adzuki! You’re behaving so irrationally! … I’m leaving.  
Adzuki: MOOFY . DON’T DO IT.  
Moofy: maybe after you’ve had time to cool off you’ll apologies, but I just won’t let you stand around and treat someone like that who hasn’t done anything to you!, I’m terribly sorry Mr. Crimson that my associate is behaving in such an uncouth manner!   
Mr. Crimson : that’s quite all right miss Moofy! Shall we?

Extending his elbow out to her Moofy graciously accepted the gesture linking arms with him as the pair turned to leave. 

As this transpired visions of her past flashed before Adzuki’s eyes, red replaced with blue that posture, that gesture, that cursed guiled tone of voice it made her blood boil everything about this Crimson character a complete mirror of her own demon.

She was fuming that Moofy wasn’t able to see past his paper-thin façade but her opportunity had been lost. giving chase now would mean causing a scene something Adzuki was desperately trying to avoid as it was already apparent that they weren’t welcome on dodge. 

Though her gut instincts told her otherwise she let Moofy go on her little lunch date. The markets were busy perhaps her intuition was wrong and the Arachnodemon would bugger off before anything adverse could happen. 

  
hearing the commotion from the ship Garbo emerged to see what was going on. Were Adzuki and Moofy really fighting again ? and in the open no less. 

No his tallest voice didn’t have the anger and frustration in it that she used when cussing out Moofy she instead spoke with tones of fear and desperation something was wrong!   
  
catching the tail end of the dispute Garbo wondered if Moofy was aware of the situation as she claimed to be it was immediately apparent to the shorter irken that this brightly coloured creep was in fact a poorly disguised predatory spider. 

The ill fitted wig was perhaps the biggest giveaway only just obscuring the slender framed demons beady little eyes, six of them arranged in pairs across his forehead . surly the others could see it!.   
  
Adzuki had pointed it out but Moofy refused to accept it and instead chose to leave with the stranger once she was out of ear shot he piped up to voice his concerns.   
  
Garbo: she knows right?   
Adzuki: I don’t think she cares.   
Garbo: aren’t you going to go after her?   
Adzuki: oh I‘d love to! I want to throttle her soo hard right now. But I CANT leave this, we’re almost done and besides if I gave chase we’d only end up in another argument we can’t risk drawing in that kind of attention… you go  
Garbo: my tallest?   
Adzuki: follow them but keep a good distance don’t let them see you. Make sure she stays safe.   
Garbo: of course!   
Adzuki: I can’t place my claw on it but that creep reminds me of -   
  
stopping mid-sentence to shudder as she processed the thought they both knew who she was insinuating but somehow putting it into words made it all the more real.   
  
Adzuki: - anyways just make sure she stays out of trouble I don’t think she even KNOWS what could happen to her if my hunch is right…   
\--------------------------

Chapter 6 Moofy’s missing

\-----------------------------

Taking his Tallests orders seriously Garbo set out on his new mission, to keep an eye on Moofy and make sure she returned to the ship unharmed. 

He had seen firsthand the aftermath of what horrors Adzuki feared their amethyst eyed friend may be so blindly walking into. 

Still it baffled him that anyone could be that naïve.   
  
it didn’t take long for Garbo to track the pair down in the marketplace they took their time ambling past the stalls stopping on occasion to chat.   
  
unable to hear them but not wanting to get too much closer to avoid being seen the atmosphere in the markets was already hostile toward him and if Moofy made a scene about being followed they would be in even more danger.

Oblivious Moofy had been thoroughly enjoying Mr. Crimsons company he had been well mannered taking interest in her viewpoints in their discussions.

After a lengthy chat in front of one of the stalls vending various textiles the pair finally decided on finding a place to sit and have lunch as they walked toward the eatery Mr.Crimson pointed out that someone had been following them.   
as he indicated to the dark green skinned individual a few stalls away from them.  
  
Mr. Crimson : I don’t mean to Alarm you miss Moofy but by chance do you know this chap ?   
it seems he’s been following us for some time now. 

Looking in the direction Mr. Crimson had been pointing Moofy picked who he was referring to out of the crowed immediately and it made her so angry sure enough there was Garbo. Given that Irkens were rare on this planet he stood out like a sore thumb.   
  
Moofy: oh for goodness sake! , I’ll deal with this if you would excuse me.   
  
Mr. Crimson waved his hand gesturing for her to go ahead, he watched curiously as the delicate tall irken tore strips off the shorter one in her own way. This played in his favour as the bigger the wedge driven between them less likely that anyone would come for her once he had set his plan in motion.   
  
Moofy spoke in a harsh but quite tone to avoid drawing any additional attention she wanted to scream at him, she was furious.   
  
Moofy: what on irk do you think you’re doing Garbo! … urhg I just can’t believe this!   
Garbo: Tallest Moofy please, reconsider you’re making a terrible mistake!   
Moofy: you too? … or did SHE put you up to this!   
Garbo: She just doesn’t want you to get hurt … you’re walking into something-  
Moofy: I am an adult and I can make my own decisions thank you very much!   
Garbo : yes but -  
Moofy: NO!, you guys are just trying to gatekeep me well I’m not having it and you can tell her that!   
Garbo: gatekeeping?... that’s not what this is about Moofy please, this isn’t what you think it is   
Moofy: I’ve made up my mind Garbo I’m sick of being berated and ignored I’m not going to let you or Adzuki treat me like a child … … just go   
  
  


When she had her mind set on something the amethyst eyed alate was quite stubborn.

As much as Garbo tried to reason with her Moofy flat out refused to take anything he had to say on board.

Mr. Crimson quietly delighted in the drama unfolding before him his ploy was coming together without a hitch and he barely even need to lift a finger to do so! Marvellous he thought getting her to go back to the hotel with him was going to be easy.

Feeling the harsh glare of passers by scrutinizing him for disturbing the peace and arguing with a woman Garbo begrudgingly backed down the situation was not in his favour and with his cover blown using force would not only look bad but would also escalate things further.  
  
frustrated by the stalemate he once more tried to caution Moofy of the perilous situation she was putting herself in but she stood by her choice. 

Eventually the shorter Irken agreed to leave them under the promise that she return to the ship within an hour Moofy agreed.

Garbo returned to the ship there was little else he could do now that his cover had been blown.   
he had hoped that by assisting with the ship upgrades he could shift the uneasy feeling in the bottom of his guts.   
  
Adzuki spent the remainder of the time working in a silent seething rage her wings twitched and flicked as she toiled away brooding on thoughts of how to reprimand Moofy on her return.

Communication between the two alates had always been poor, their upbringings were almost polar opposites. Both having headstrong demeanour and stubborn natures caused them to clash quite often. Adzuki had little care for the fancy customs and strange rituals of high society, to Moofy Adzukis grits came across as uncouth , undignified. It was next to impossible for them to see eye to eye on anything .   
  


Their differences aside Adzuki felt a duty to protect and shelter the more coddled alate.   
partly because she had wanted to spare her the same grisly fate that had set the ruby eyed alate on her path for destruction. 

Partly because of the information she was privy too in regards to their creation but mostly the need to look out for the amethyst eyed alate boiled down to her core values. 

Moofy may have been a product of the excessive upper classes but that was to her detriment in Adzuki’s eyes Moofy was woefully unprepared for the hardships and horrors of the kind of life that she knew. She was soft, naive and definitely not a fighter.

The ruby eyed alate had dedicated herself to looking out for the taken advantage of. Standing up for those who were otherwise helpless by virtue of their circumstance.   
  


Normally the ones in need of protecting were of the lower working class. Hard working honest individuals just looking to catch a break who were so often miss treated and abused or exploited by snobby spoilt rich bastards. 

Moofy’s case was unusual, she was kind and softly spoken, sheltered all her life. An aristocrat who had been taken advantage of by her own peers for she had sheltered too well. Deliberately kept as innocent as possible all this time.   
  


Kors work on the other hand had been relatively uninterrupted the diminutive cyborg had been so engrossed in her tasks that she had completely missed the drama entirely and was blissfully unaware that there even was an issue.   
  
time passed quickly with out their notice and before they realised it the sun was setting.

The dusk sky of Dodge taking on a beautiful shade of purple as the fading light filtered through the dusty atmosphere. 

Several hours had passed and the installation work was finally coming to an end.   
they were just waiting on Kor to finish up with the programming when Grorrot enquired on the whereabouts of Moofy.  
  
it was only then that Garbo and Adzuki realised the passage of time.   
  
Grorrot: has any one seen Moofy? I’m starting to get worried   
Adzuki: she went off with some spider pervert for lunch or some shit.  
Grorrot: Adzuki   
Adzuki: hmm?  
Grorrot: it’s NIGHTFALL, Lunch was 6 hours ago!

Adzuki: that’s not right … its only been …a …few … FFFFFUUUUCK!   
  
looking out at the ever darkening sky the Ruby eyed alate was faced with the harsh realisation that they had completely lost track of time.

Moofy had been awol for six possibly more hours Adzuki had been so furious at the situation that she had forgotten to keep an eye on the time and go looking for her after the one-hour limit. 

That screeching ironside alarm sounded once more as the situation continued to snowball out of control.

Feeling responsible for the mess Adzuki took off hurriedly for the market in the vane hopes that by some miracle Moofy was still around. As she run for the Bazaar the Ruby eyed alate instructed the others to pack up and be prepared for immediate take off.   
  
Kor was reluctant to do so as they had not been able to thoroughly test and debug all of the upgrades, but time was of the essence and anything tech related was now no longer a priority.   
  
the night markets were sparce and only a few specialist vendors operated the grave yard shift the Bazaar was all but empty and most stalls and food places had closed for the night.   
Adzuki scoured the empty lots it was as she had feared Moofy and her new bestie were long gone.  
  
muttering profanities under her breath Adzuki ran back to the work shop.   
  
  
Adzuki: get this bird in the air pronto! Princess dipshit has been abducted.  
Grorrot: are you sure? Also Adzuki do you have to call her that ?   
Adzuki: don’t test me big-G!, I’ve scoured the markets its empty. And all of the charming slave traders have fucked off too.   
Grorrot: wait slave traders?   
Adzuki: yeah it’s likely they have an event on somewhere near by   
Grorrot: don’t you think that information would have been good to know earlier!, for goodness sakes Adzuki what about the smeets .   
Adzuki: hey I did warn you guys before we even set foot on this dirt ball to be carful.   
Grorrot: some specifics would have been nice  
Garbo: if I may interject here , we had no way of knowing ahead of time that there was going to be such a turn out.  
Adzuki: yeah, plus what good would that knowledge do any of us when we’d be grounded for so long whilst the ship was being up graded? … I just did want anyone to panic unnecessarily.

Grorrot: still … I really do wish you would be more forthcoming when things like this pop up.   
Adzuki: ok ok I get it. old habits ya’know   
Grorrot: no.   
Grorrot: your sure she was taken?   
Adzuki: if not by her lunch date then one of the others. 

  
piling into the ship Adzuki took to the captions post, entering in the address from the key card that the arachnodemon had in his possession. Turning on the thrusters to highest possible ignition the modified food carrier took of in an a whirling jet of flames scorching out the interior of the junk yard work shop setting ablaze any evidence that they had been there.   
  
racing against the clock the ship rocketed towards its destination. The nearby hotel planetoid that had been booked out for one of the galaxies grand expos and ultimate flexes of wealth.

The slave trader’s grand ball.

To be continued


End file.
